


The Blue Ribbon - Ode to Amanda

by Sarek and Amanda Archive Maintainer (Selek)



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: GOOD TWIN CATHY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-06 00:36:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/729655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selek/pseuds/Sarek%20and%20Amanda%20Archive%20Maintainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock thinks of his mother as he's leaving for Starfleet.</p><p>Written by GOOD TWIN CATHY.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Blue Ribbon - Ode to Amanda

**Author's Note:**

> Here are a few thoughts that Spock had before he left to go to Starfleet. It made us take out hanky or two. GOOD TWIN thought that you might enjoy it.

THE BLUE RIBBON - ODE TO AMANDA

By the GOOD TWIN (cat31408@aol.com)

 

 

Here are a few thoughts that Spock had before he left to go to Starfleet. It made us take out hanky or two. GOOD TWIN thought that you might enjoy it. Feedback is appreciated.

 

Every time I write in my journal and I see this blue ribbon, I think of you.

It is the exact color of your eyes. Those vivid blue eyes. My first memory of you and seeing those eyes was after I was born and my vision cleared. The first thing I saw those warm reassuring blue eyes that welcomed me into the frightening new world of strange sounds and colors. Once I saw those blue eyes then I wasn't frightened anymore.

I know that you think that I don't love you, but I do. I remember taking my first steps unafraid, because I knew that you would not let me fall.

I remember when it came time for me to enter school, how you called me back to you and you gave me this blue ribbon and told me to put it away in my pocket and whenever I missed you to just reach into my pocket and I would not be alone.

You don't know how many times throughout my years in school I rubbed that blue ribbon. It always gave me a sense of tranquility.

I remember that day when I had to go meet T'Pring and how the night before when I couldn't sleep how you slipped away from Father and came into my room. You stood over my bed for a long time then you leaned and brushed my bangs back and kissed my forehead. I heard you whisper. " I'll stand by you my son." You thought that I was asleep, but those words helped me to go to sleep that night. I rubbed that blue ribbon that I kept under my pillow.

I remember the worst day of my life, when I told Father that I had joined Starfleet. Oh Mother, I wasn't leaving you and your love. I just had to spend my wings and fly just like you always encouraged me too. Don't think I didn't know that I caused you great pain that day. As I put the straps of my bags on my shoulder and took that walk out the door of the only place I had ever called home.

I could hear the sound of your outstretched arms dropping to your sides. I could hear the sounds of your sobbing as Father told you to come inside. I could hear you whisper, "I hope he didn't forget the blue ribbon."

Even though you couldn't see it because my back was to you, there were tears streaming down my face as stiffened my shoulders and walked away.

As I took each step my fingers were wrapped around that blue ribbon you gave me so long ago. Throughout all my journeys I still have that blue ribbon that you gave me so long ago.

 

END


End file.
